1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control-signal receiving device having a plurality of light receiving parts for receiving remote-control signals of, for example, infrared rays, and also to a computer-readable storage medium for use with the remote-control-signal receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for transmitting remote-control signals by means of infrared rays has heretofore popularly been employed in operating an electric apparatus or the like at a distance away from the apparatus. However, infrared rays have a highly linear propagating property, while light receiving parts which are used for receiving the remote-control signals have some directivity. Therefore, if a remote-control signal is transmitted, for example, from the reverse side of the light receiving part, the remote-control signal tends to be not adequately received. In view of this problem, some of known remote operating devices have been arranged to use a plurality of light receiving parts for receiving remote-control signals from various directions.
The known remote operating devices of the kind having a plurality of light receiving parts have been arranged in varied manners. One type of such devices is arranged to supply outputs of these light receiving parts to one decoder by adding the outputs together. Another type is arranged to have a switch circuit for selecting one of outputs of the light receiving parts at a time, to supply these outputs to one decoder by serially switching the selection from one output over to another by means of the switch circuit, and, if a signal thus outputted from any of the selected light receiving parts is found to be of a specific pattern, that signal is supplied to the decoder to obtain a decoded output by holding the switch circuit, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 6-105382.
However, the remote operating devices of the above-stated types have respectively presented problems. In the former type, if a noise enters one of the light receiving parts, an accurate decoding process becomes impossible, even if remote-control signals are received in a normal state by the other light receiving parts, because of the arrangement for adding together the outputs of the light receiving parts. Although the latter type is strong against noises as it is arranged to make a check for the specific pattern, the device can receive only one command when different commands reach the light receiving parts at about the same time. Another problem with the latter type lies in that the serial switching arrangement causes a delay of response from a signal transmitting side. A further problem with the latter type lies in that it necessitates use of a hardware switch circuit which causes an increase in space and cost.
The invention is aimed at the solution of the above-stated problems. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a remote-control-signal receiving device which is capable of promptly and accurately responding to a signal inputted to each of light receiving parts.
It is another object of the invention to enhance the reliability of data communication so as to prevent erroneous actions, communication errors, etc.
To attain the above objects, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a remote-control-signal receiving device, which comprises a plurality of signal receiving means for receiving remote-control signals, a plurality of decoding means for decoding the remote-control signals received respectively by the plurality of signal receiving means, and processing means for processing the remote-control signals decoded by the plurality of decoding means.
Further, in accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a control method for use with remote-control communication, which comprises a signal receiving step of receiving remote-control signals by a plurality of signal receiving means, a decoding step of individually decoding the plurality of remote-control signals received, and a signal processing step of processing the remote-control signals decoded.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote-control-signal receiving device which is arranged to promptly and accurately respond to signals inputted to light receiving parts and also to set an order of precedence in processing the input signals.
To attain the above object, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a remote-control-signal receiving device, which comprises a plurality of signal receiving means for receiving remote-control signals, a plurality of decoding means for decoding the remote-control signals received respectively by the plurality of signal receiving means, and processing means for processing the remote-control signals decoded by the plurality of decoding means, wherein the processing means compares outputs of the plurality of decoding means with each other to determine reliability of the outputs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a data input device for a personal computer or the like or to provide a remote-control communication device for inputting and outputting data to and from peripheral devices of varied kinds.